


one night became many

by sigmamaymightwrite, SwiftSwagger



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Alcohol, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Decoy Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmamaymightwrite/pseuds/sigmamaymightwrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSwagger/pseuds/SwiftSwagger
Summary: What people also didn’t know was that Hound liked to drink. Not obsessively, but they liked to have that freedom, and would often frequent bars around Solace. What led them to Paradise Lounge, however, they weren’t exactly sure. They knew the risks, they knew what--or rather who--they could run into, but they found themself running in anyways.---Bloodhound makes a poor decision to drink at Paradise Lounge unmasked, and unwittingly makes Mirage fall in love. Except, he doesn't know they're Bloodhound.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, miragehound - Relationship
Comments: 46
Kudos: 111





	1. poor choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loopunderground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopunderground/gifts).



> this is my first ship-oriented multichapter fic. I hope I can do it justice and I hope you all like it! please leave feedback, I appreciate every comment!
> 
> consider following me on tumblr! my URL is literally @miragehound

When they went out in public, they weren’t Bloodhound. The amount of attention they would receive if they even just wore a cloth mask would be immense, so, they were forced to don their unfortunate identity, their _real_ one. Real name, real face, real… everything. The identity filled them with disdain, though. It felt disconnected from themself. They’d been Bloodhound for so long, that their real name and face felt like the mask. But there wasn’t much else they could do about it.

On top of this, not a lot was known about their life outside the games. What they looked like, what their real name was, where they lived, what they liked to do, what family they had, if they had any pets… Well, people knew of Artur, but he was hardly a pet. He was more like an independent entity who often showed up to bug them for food and attack their colleagues. They did have Aletta, though. Bloodhound’s Norwegian Forest Cat, who was practically their baby. Found them as a kitten, and she became the cuddliest little animal Hound had ever met. It provided a lot of comfort for them, to wake up from nightmares and find the fluffy little animal curled up against them.

What people also didn’t know was that Hound liked to drink. Not obsessively, but they liked to have that freedom, and would often frequent bars around Solace. What led them to Paradise Lounge, however, they weren’t exactly sure. They knew the risks, they knew what--or rather _who_ \--they could run into, but they found themself running in anyways. It was a quiet Thursday night. Not many people were in the bar, which was both a blessing and a curse. Fewer people to hide them from those they feared to see, but it was fewer people to overload their senses. Rather than leaving, though, or standing by the door for far too long as they weighed their options, they took a deep breath and just went to an empty table in the corner of the room. Pulling a book from the large pocket in their jacket, they placed it on the table, opening to where they had last left off.

They usually dressed muted, often all black, maybe brown or green. Today was a black turtleneck, black pants, combat boots, and a green army jacket with plenty of pockets. Their shoulder-length brown hair was usually pulled back in a bun, with a few ornamental braids here and there. They kept to themself, minus anything they had to say to waiters or retail workers. They were always polite, short with their words. After all, they didn’t want to be bothered very often. The sound of a MRVN coming to take their order made them jump, a sheepish smile coming over their lips. Ordering a beer and a bowl of cherries, they watched the robot walk away, then turned back to their book. Of course, not realizing they were being watched.

“What’s the point in making the recoil stronger? Doesn’t that just make it harder to handle?” The man was looking over blueprints of his friend’s, brows furrowed as he tried his best to even understand what it said. Elliott Witt knew holo tech, and basic engineering. Guns, though? Eh. He knew the basics, but Ramya was much more advanced. She was like a mad scientist of guns.

“You’re just complainin’ because ya ain’t got the muscle for it, Witt,” she replied, her cheeky grin everlasting on her lips. That specific smile haunted Elliott. She was relentless in her teasing, and would often throw that cocky look at him. Made him cower in fear of whatever else she might say.

“H-Hey, I have muscle!” _Great response, Elliott._

He made his way over to the one-way window of the workshop, the one that overlooked the bar in its entirety. A sigh left him at the sight of how _empty_ it was. It wasn’t all that unusual, but it definitely made him sad. The bar wasn’t doing great, and it was killing him. At least he had Ramya to help out in any way, sometimes Renee. Both of them teased him relentlessly, but they were still his best friends, and both were good at it.

At the window, he took a sip on the whiskey he had in hand. Eyes scanning over all the customers. A lot of regulars (a lot as in like… four) and all the MRVN waiters. His eyes wandered more, finally falling on the newcomer to the establishment.

Looking at them, it felt like time had stopped. Elliott was sure they were the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. They seemed warm, enticing, _inviting._ Despite the fact that they were reading in a bar alone. Something drew him to them, like a mystery waiting to be solved, like it was his life’s purpose to find out their truth. His breathing was heavy, and he was most definitely entranced by them. Something he’d never felt before.

“Oh, no, I know that look.” Ramya’s voice pulled him out of his trance, to which he immediately turned to look at her, his face going red. “I do _not_ have the energy to soothe a broken heart for the third time this week, Witt.”

A nervous laugh came from the man, raising a hand in defense. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he said, inching towards the door. He needed to get closer to them, maybe even talk to them.

“Let me guess, going to check the storage room?”

“No, no, just, uh… gonna… gonna check on customers.” With that, he slunk out the door before she could argue with him more. She sighed, shaking his head, knowing this would just end badly.

Once out the door, and down the stairs, he gathered his thoughts. He knew that just showing up on top of them randomly would likely scare them off, so he tried to be subtle. But, _god,_ was it hard to not look when they were so fucking gorgeous. He kept stealing glances, watching as they delicately turned the pages of their book. They looked so comfy, so soft. He sighed, not realizing he was definitely staring until they suddenly looked up and locked eyes with him.

Both of them immediately looked away from each other. Elliott was freaking out because he thought maybe he looked like a creep. Hound was panicking because they were afraid Elliott would come to talk to them. Both were having suddenly massive anxiety. Hound tried to shield their face from him, their panic giving them the most childish solution; maybe if they can’t see him, he’ll leave them alone.

That was extremely wishful thinking.

Elliott decided he _needed_ to talk to them, lest he lose his chance to do it ever again. He saw the MRVN walking to them with their order, and intercepted it quickly. With a smile, he took it from the robot, saying he’d take over the stranger’s tab, and ignored whatever protest from the waiter.

Walking up to the table felt like more of a feat than he’d expected. Regardless of that, he put on his most charming smile, and stopped at the edge, placing down the beer and bowl gently in front of them.

“For the lovely patron,” he said, his voice lilting with confidence. The sound of his voice made Hound jump, and they looked up with an anxious, but polite smile. They were horrified that he was delivering their order, damning the fact that he was so friendly. Of course their oblivious ass didn’t realize he was trying to flirt, they just figured he wanted to greet them. Or, worst case scenario, he knew who they were. However, they knew that that was just them being paranoid.

“Thank you,” they replied shortly, hoping that maybe he would just walk away. Nope, they hoped too much.

“I’ve never seen you around here. You new to Solace? I feel like I’d remember such a beautiful face.”

Hound’s face went red, the realization hitting them like a grenade. _Gods, he’s flirting with me._ They offered a smile, shifting in their seat uncomfortably as they chuckled lightly. It wasn’t that Elliott made them uncomfortable necessarily, but receiving compliments like that? How does one respond? They decided to just let it slide, maybe for the best.

“I am not new to Solace, but I am certainly new to your bar, Mr. Witt.” Everyone in Solace knew that _Elliott ‘Mirage’ Witt_ owned Paradise Lounge. It was never any secret, especially with the branding. However, for some reason, it made Elliott’s heart flutter to hear that they knew his name. Was he suddenly head over heels? Probably. Is he a dumbass? Yes.

“Well, you certainly chose to come to the best bar on the entire planet.” He seemed sure of this fact, despite the lack of customers to show it. He took a seat across from them, for some reason forgetting that he should ask first. They didn’t object, though. “Since you clearly know my name, what’s yours? I think it’d be better to have a name to your face besides _angel_.”

Firstly, this man was really going for it with the compliments. Once again, Hound found themself blushing, thanking the Allfather quietly for the dim lighting in the bar. Secondly, fear filled their mind. They didn’t mind handing their name out for orders at coffee shops, but to hand it so easily to a man they worked with almost daily felt violating, but they couldn’t just not give him a name. Besides, it’s not like it would ever come back to bite them.

They took a deep breath, straightening their posture some to prepare themself to even let the name go. It felt like they were giving their name to the fae.

“Bríet. Bríet Johannbur,” they said, a sudden tightness in their throat. While Hound now felt sick almost, Elliott was _beaming._ A beautiful name to fit a beautiful person. His grin was suddenly less charming, but more adoring. Leaning in, he propped his chin in the palm of his hand, eyes scanning over Hound like they were a newly found treasure.

“Bríet. _Bríet._ Am I saying that right?” he asked, brows furrowing. He was clearly worried he wasn’t, which, for some reason, warmed Hound’s heart. The dedication to say it right was… well, endearing.

“Yes, you are,” they laughed. Their nerves were abundant, because while his sweet gesture of getting their name right was nice, hearing him say their name burned at them. The name felt detached from them, having not consistently gone by it for so long. That thought was soon gone, though, once they saw the ecstatic smile on Elliott’s lips once they reassured him.

“Well, _Bríet,_ ” he began, suddenly sitting back against the booth seat. “Would you mind if I kept you company? You seem to be awfully lonely over here in the corner, and as the owner of this lovely eas--eta-- _place,_ I just can’t have that.” He may be smiling all dorky at Bríet, but inside he was _screaming._ Because of _course_ his stutter had to come into play when he’s in front of a gorgeous person. Now they’re going to think he’s not worth their time. Which, to be fair, Elliott was sure that was the case anyways. He was surprised he was still even at the same table as them, having expected them to ask him to leave them alone.

Hound smiled, thinking quietly about the offer as they finally picked up the beer glass in front of them. The rational part of them kept screaming to refuse, but the polite side of them wanted it. Maybe it wasn’t so much politeness, but that’s how Hound chose to describe it. The beer seemed to immediately hit them differently, and they knew it was because they were already anxious. Now they were warmer in the stomach than they had planned to be.

“I don’t mind,” they let slip out, smiling a bit anxiously as they took yet another drink. The action seemed to be something to keep them from losing their faux confidence, a grip on the last bit of composure they had. Their free hand replaced the bookmark in their book, closing it, and placing it to the side on the seat. 

Elliott was beaming. He looked like a kid told he could get whatever he wanted from a candy store. That was, until he cleared his throat, shifting slightly. He didn’t want to seem too eager, and possibly scare them off. He couldn’t handle watching another one walk away. He would probably give up dating altogether if he had to.

“Great! That’s, uh, great.” He sighed out a laugh, finally finding a comfortable position, despite getting mildly distracted at watching them pop a cherry into their mouth. Elliott cleared his throat again, smiling softly. “So, uh, Bríet. Where are you from? I’m sure you know a bit about me, already, so I won’t bore you with all of that--”

His sentence was cut off by the sound of a slap against his shoulder. The sound was enough to make Hound jump, as they were much too focused on Elliott to even see anyone coming up. However, the sight of that _someone_ made them gasp inwardly, gulping down their nerves.

“Hey, buddy, what are you up to over here?” The unmistakable sound of Elliott’s own voice came from the figure, its body outlined in a faint blue. The voice was mildly filtered, clearly coming from a sort of speaker. Hound immediately recognized it as one of Mirage’s signature decoys, but the fact that it seemed to be _talking?_ That was what Hound was hung up on.

The decoy’s gaze almost instantly turned to look at Hound, the friendly smile on its face turning to a flirty grin. Almost entirely moving in front of Elliott, the hologram leaned on the table, eyeing up Hound. Hound’s face turned red, and they offered a smile back.

“Well, hello, beautiful. How unfair of him to not introduce me to you. It’s certainly nice to--.” With a fizzle, the decoy was gone. They finally registered that Elliott had flicked his wrist to make it disappear, but he also looked humiliated.

“Sorry about that. They like to… embarrass me.” He was sheepish, but honestly, Hound was just glad to not have _two_ Mirages flirting with them. They shook their head, chuckling softly to hopefully ease his worries.

“Please do not worry. It was… interesting seeing one so close. I didn’t know they could speak, besides the little _‘bamboozles’_.” They put air quotes around the word, which earned a laugh from the man. He shrugged, taking the chance to start rambling.

“Ah, well, they’re a lot more simple in the ring, as they’re meant more for functionality. Here at the bar, though, I use them to entertain, so they have their own AI system, that way I don’t have to control them. It’s quite interesting, actually--” He started to lean in, absolutely ready to infodump about holo tech to this beautiful stranger. But, he stopped, his excitement dying down. He suddenly remembered all the past love interests he had chased away because he bored them with engineering talk. They all wanted Mirage, not Elliott Witt, and he often had to kick himself to remind him.

“Sorry, I doubt you wanna hear about holo tech.”

“No, actually, I’d love to hear about it.” Hound loved to learn things. Ever since they had left their village at eighteen, they traveled to learn about the modern ways. They learned new skills, languages, read books and watched movies galore. They learned how to fashion their own tech. After all, they didn’t want anyone behind the games to have that power over them.

“Really?” Elliott asked, his grin returning in full force. Part of him said it was a bad idea to talk about it with a stranger, but he _really_ wanted to talk about it. So, he did. He began rambling about the science and engineering of holotech. Arms waving about, as he tended to talk with his hands, his expressions much more animated than Hound had ever seen. Meanwhile, Hound went through a few drinks, as a MRVN kept bringing them. The alcohol was making them looser, feeling warm and light as they listened intently to what he had to say. They barely talked for about a whole hour, just letting him go on and on. It was endearing to hear him talk about a passion of his. They could easily tell he never got the chance to, and they liked it. They liked seeing this side of him.

After a while, he finally realized just how late it was. He looked at a clock on the wall behind Hound and laughed nervously. “I’ve been talking for an hour, haven’t I? God, I’m so sorry…”

“No, please don’t be. I like hearing you talk, Elliott.”

Hearing them say his name made his heart flutter. Why was it so easy for them to make him flustered like that? Just them talking, or looking at him with those pretty eyes. Elliott was known for falling easily, but he _swore_ this felt different; this felt better.

He was about to say something, anything, trying to keep them here longer. His mind blanked, though, up until his eyes fell on the empty bottle of beer in front of them. An idea came to mind, and he straightened his posture, nodding to the drink.

“How about I make you a drink? Anything you like. In fact, how about I _show_ you how to make it?” he asked, starting to move out of the booth. He stood at the edge of the table, then nodding to an empty bar in the corner of the room. “I promise I’ll make it easy on you.”

Hound blinked at the offer, raising an eyebrow at him as their eyes flicked back and forth between him and the bar. “You’re so eager to keep me company that you’re willing to give up your bar tricks?”

“Not tricks, just… a recipe, I suppose.” Of course, though, he _definitely_ planned to show off how he could. He was Elliott Witt, after all.

They hummed in thought for a moment, then suddenly stood, grabbing their book to follow him. He quickly led them to the small bar, his smile filled with a dorky energy that could melt anyone’s heart. At least, Hound thought it could.

Elliott hopped over the counter of the bar, while Hound politely walked around it. They felt odd being behind the bar for once, but they pushed that feeling aside as he gestured grandly to the wide variety and array of alcoholic choices.

“Take your pick, whatever you like. I’ll show you how to make a drink with it.”

Hound knelt down, taking in their options. It was… a lot. They liked to drink, sure, but they had no knowledge of any specifics. However, their eyes landed on a strawberry vodka, and they almost instantly moved to grab it. Standing back up, they quietly held it out to Elliott, who took it with a gentle touch.

“Ah, a good choice. Let me just grab some things…” He trailed off, placing the bottle down on the counter as he moved to get a glass, some mint, and strawberry juice. Placing them all next to the vodka, he handed the mint to Hound.

“Rip off a little bit. Not too much, you don’t want it too strong.”

They followed his instructions, suddenly fearful they’d mess up. They ripped off a couple of leaves, holding them out in their other palm. “Is this too much?”

“No, that’s absolutely perfect.” Restraining himself from ending that thought with a _‘like you.’_ he opted to just reach out and grab the small bit of mint, touch lingering on their hand. It felt like electricity through him, just at that small amount of skin to skin contact. He held his composure, though, dropping the mint into a shaker. He added ice, and poured a couple of counts of vodka in, sealing the shaker, then holding it out to Hound.

“Okay, shake this to mix it all together. Really make them get to know each other.”

Hound was mildly panicking, partly afraid the cap of the shaker would fly off. But, they did as told. At least, how they thought they should. They started shaking it a bit _too_ violently, and before they could ask if they were doing it right, Elliott reached out with a light laugh to stop them.

“Woah, woah, okay, be careful. You don’t want to paint the bar in it.” He took it from them, noting the now more clear blush on their cheeks. It was adorable. Made him feel better that he was… possibly, mildly flustering them? Maybe this would go well after all.

He shook the shaker himself, finally finishing it, and breaking the seal. Getting new ice into the glass, then expertly pouring the mix in, he grabbed the juice, and carefully tipped some in, too. Somehow, he managed to make it look like the perfect heart. He grinned at the finished product, and Hound was suddenly mesmerized, like he just did a magic trick. They bent down to look closer at it, almost afraid to even drink it.

At this moment, Elliott had an idea. One he wasn’t sure he’d ever get a chance to enact if he didn’t do it now. Swallowing his nerves, he shifted in his spot, hands going to his hips as his eyes were trained on their face, awaiting a reaction to something he hadn’t even done yet.

“I call it the…” He took a deep breath. “ _'_ _Can I have your number?’_ ”

Hound wasn’t _completely_ stupid. They knew what the intention was. Except, they weren’t repulsed by the idea. In fact, their mind had other ideas. Now filled with a few drinks, they lacked inhibition or a filter, despite being still coherent. Elliott had managed to do something to them that night that they had never experienced, but they certainly were not opposed to the new feeling. A small, flirty smile on their lips, they stood up straight, a hand moving to fix the collar of his shirt.

“You can have more than that, if you’d like.”

That implication was very clear, especially with them now _oh so_ close to him, and their fingers brushing past his neck. He felt his entire body heat up, breathing quickly getting heavier. His eyes were locked onto theirs, hoping to whatever higher power may be out there that this wasn’t some cruel joke.

“Really?” he asked, then nodded vigorously. “God, yeah… yeah, I would like that.”

“Lead the way then, Mr. Witt.”

He was definitely not slow to do just that, eagerly grabbing their hand and leading them to a stairwell in the corner of the bar. It led up to a hallway, which had two doors; one being Ramya’s room, the other being his. He was a _mess_ trying to get his door open, both of them moving so quickly to get into the apartment that Hound ran right into him when he stopped. They both laughed as he tried so hard to get the stupid lock to turn. He really needed to replace that soon.

Both of their heads were in a rush, bodies filled with adrenaline. Elliott felt like a teenager, having not had an experience like this in ages. Hound felt rebellious, having never really done this before to begin with. Little did they know where this night would lead them.


	2. on cloud nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - Elliott takes the new stranger upstairs to his studio apartment above the bar.

Upon entering Elliott’s apartment, Hound quickly could tell that it was  _ certainly _ a bachelor pad. Not particularly messy, besides the table covered in what was likely fan mail, but clearly not clean. The furniture was far more simple than Hound would have expected, partly expecting Mirage of all people to have a lavish lifestyle. However, the calm comfort of the simple style was nice. The only jarring thing they noted was a large bulletin board against one wall that was  _ covered _ in art from his fans. It was sweet.

“You must really like your fans,” they remarked, placing their book on a small table near the door, hanging their jacket on the back of a chair at the dining table. His initial response was to laugh, shrugging his shoulders.

“They are the reason I am where I am today. Although…” His sentence trailed off, a flirty and confident smile crossing over his lips. He approached them, arms slinking around their waist and pulling them in. “I like some more than others.”

Hound laughed softly, hands moving to rest tenderly on his biceps. “Is that so? Tell me, Elliott, do you treat all your customers like this?”

“I mean,  _ no. _ Just the gorgeous ones, which you  _ definitely _ fit the description of.” This earned a giggle from the other, their cheeks turning red. He liked seeing that. The blush was contagious, because he could feel himself blushing too. “How about you get comfortable for me on the bed? I just need to grab something real quick.”

“As you wish.”

Hound pulled away, moving to the edge of the bed at the other side of the studio apartment. As he watched them walk away, an excitedly dorky grin grew on his lips, muttering a silent sound of victory at his luck. The luck that got this beautiful stranger into his apartment, and onto his bed. He quickly started to find what he needed, rummaging through a drawer and grabbing a box of condoms and lube, figuring he needed to cover his bases. Looking into the box, he cursed under his breath. He only had two normal condoms left. Elliott needed to get Octavio back for convincing him to buy a whole box of glow in the dark ones.

He put the box away, trying to avoid Hound seeing the embarrassing brand on it, and started over to them. He was nervous, but he tried to remain calm. He didn’t want to mess this up. He  _ really _ wanted to see them again. He began unbuttoning his shirt, offering a kind smile to pair with what he was about to say.

“If you’re ever uncomfortable, please tell me. I know the papers like to say I’m an asshole, but I promise I’m not,” he stated, sliding his shirt off. Hound had opened their mouth to respond, but almost instantly became flustered. Sure, they had seen him shirtless numerous times because of the games, but… this was different. They were tipsy and lustful, so the sight of his perfectly sculpted torso made them delightfully dizzy. They laughed lightly, their reaction going straight to Elliott’s head. He knew that was a good reaction, and that made him more comfortable and confident.

“I, uh, assure you I will voice my discomfort.” They cleared their throat, opting to remove their own shirt to match his own state. In their rush, they had completely forgotten about the raven tattoo on their left arm, and continued to even after the shirt was off. Of course, Elliott noticed immediately.

“I recognize that. You a fan of Houndie, huh? Got the design down and everything,” he said, a teasing grin now present on his lips. “You don’t happen to have a tattoo of me hiding somewhere, do you?”

Hound turned bright red, a sudden panic filling into them like a dam had broken and the water was rushing. They had to think of something quick to respond with, unless they wanted him to get suspicious in some way.

“I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed to find that I do not,” they replied, shifting lightly where they sat. A smile fell on their lips. “I feel connected to them, as we are both from the same region and present in the same gender. I also believe in the same faith, so it is honoring to see the fight in the games.”

They paused, eyes scanning him up and down. Their smile became devious, almost, as a hand moved to run its fingers lightly down his chest and abdomen. He shivered, very close to becoming putty in their hands.

“However, the connection I feel with you right now is much stronger,  _ sæti. _ ”

That comment went straight  _ somewhere _ , that was for sure. Elliott sighed out, moving to crawl over them. Their hand came up, thumb lightly dragging over his bottom lip.

“Man, you are gorgeous. Like…  _ really _ pretty.”

“Thank you. You are quite gorgeous yourself.”

As if asking for wordless consent, Elliott leaned in close to their face, leaving Hound to close the gap. The kiss was soft, but needy and filled with passion. Every movement sent chills through Hound, going straight to their core. He gently pushed them back onto the bed, his hands roaming to their hips, massaging softly. His lips broke off from theirs, trailing down their jawline, their neck, to their collarbone. Hound started to feel constricted, their hands moving to remove their sports bra. 

Elliott was ecstatic at the new skin to explore and worship, mouth leaving open kisses on their chest, pulling soft, involuntary moans from the other. Already Elliott was infatuated by those sounds, now determined to hear more.

He didn’t linger in one spot too long, as the euphoric look on their face made him much too impatient to drag this out. He moved down, kissing at their hips, hands running up and down their thigh. After a moment, he pulled away, standing at the edge of the bed, eagerly taking off the rest of his clothes. There was no way no one in the world  _ didn’t _ know that Elliott Witt was well endowed, as the straps of his holo suit left almost nothing to the imagination. But, seeing it in person, with no barrier to hide it from sight, caused Hound to inhale sharply, lower half tensing and almost pulsing in anticipation.

“How about you show me how excited you are, angel?” he murmured, a soft, deep tone making his voice fall over them like a velvet blanket. They took no time at all to remove the last of their clothes, boots first. Although, the moment the cold air hit them, they were reminded that this was the first time they’d bared themself to anyone in almost a decade. Their body blushed with embarrassment, hands covering their face as their thighs squeezed together. They were trying to calm down their nerves, but the pressure from the squeeze only made them more frustrated. On top of that, they didn’t want Elliott to assume they weren’t interested anymore.

Hound took a deep breath, letting their hands and arms fall around their head, a sight that Elliott immediately likened to a halo. They allowed their legs to spread, almost wincing at the cool air hitting them again. As they fully showed themself to Elliott, his heart did flips. Never had he been so infatuated so quickly, his mind racing with thoughts about how ethereal they looked. He gulped softly, his own skin heating up.

“Why don’t you move up to the pillow and get comfortable for me? You’ll be there for a while, if I get my way.”

They silently obliged, much too flustered to even speak out coherently. The adrenaline paired with the warmth from the earlier alcohol fogged their mind, lust soon making it worse. Once they settled, Elliott took his place between their legs, lips instantly finding the soft skin of their inner thigh. That alone made Hound bite their lip, the contact spreading like fire through them. With every kiss he gave them, closer and closer to their heat, the fire only burned hotter.

Reaching the innermost corner of their thigh, Elliott pulled away, a small sound of distress coming from the other. It didn’t go unnoticed, however. Instead, he responded by thumbing through their folds, earning a gasp. He smiled, thumb softly circling at their clit, his middle finger slowly sliding inside. They let out a soft whimper, mind too detached from their usual conscience to even recognize how vocal they were being. Elliott, though? God, he loved it.

He pumped his finger into them, earning more sweet moans. His thumb pulled away from the sensitive nub, replacing it with his mouth. His tongue flicked at them, lips sucking softly. His eyes were glued to their face, watching their lips part as their noises became more and more consistent. His own motions became more passionate, adding another finger to give them that added pleasure. As his actions started to become more determined, Hound found themself grinding up into his mouth, hands quickly finding his hair to keep them as grounded to earth as they could be.

Elliott could feel their thighs shaking around his head, and could tell by the louder sounds they produced that they were close to their peak. He pulled his fingers out, wrapping his arms around their thighs to pull them in closer, his mouth working at them like they were a meal. The flat of his tongue ran against them before sliding inside them to explore their body. He thought they tasted heavenly, and their beautiful voice singing such pretty music to his ears.

“Elliott…  _ fuck, _ Elliott!” they yelled, hands gripping his hair tighter, trying their best not to pull. Hearing them moan his name made his stomach flip. Almost anyone he had had sex with in the last few years just screamed  _ ‘Mirage.’  _ They only wanted Mirage, never Elliott Witt. So, to hear this beautiful stranger so enthusiastically yelling his name made him all the more eager to please them, to blow their mind so he could hear them scream it more.

With how passionately he worked his mouth against them, it didn’t take long for their orgasm to creep up on them. Their hips lifted into his mouth, and they could feel him dig in deeper. They let out a whine, head rolling back as the feeling suddenly took over them. Finally, they tensed, screaming out. Elliott took every pleasure in continuing to work them through their orgasm, lapping up every drop they produced. When they finally fell limp, twitching at any motion he did against them, he pulled away.

Hound was silently grateful for him being done. Their breathing was heavy, chest rising and falling softly. Their lungs burned, but they knew they only needed a moment for it to subside. Elliott moved up their body, not shy in allowing the tip of his hard length graze against their heat. They gasped at the feeling, but easily relaxed as they felt him kiss at their neck again.

Elliott thought he was perhaps being too affectionate for the context of the situation, but he really couldn’t help himself. He loved the sex, of course, but his favorite part was the intimacy; the kissing, the cuddling, looking into their eyes. But, he was never very vocal about that anymore. Any time he did bring it up, his partners found him weird for it. Always ended up leaving. What shocked him, though, was when he felt their fingers in his hair. He smiled, stopping for a moment to look at them.

“Do you need a few minutes?”

“Yes, please.” Hound laughed softly, still breathy. They coughed a bit, before inhaling deeply to soothe the pain in their lungs. “Thank you for that. It felt wonderful.”

“Of course. I’m glad I can make you feel good.” He returned to kissing their neck, focusing for a moment on the pulse of their neck. Hound let out a soft moan, the heat returning almost full force. They rolled their body against him, hearing him breathily groan against their neck as they happened to lightly grind into his erection.

“I bet you could make me feel even better, though.”

“Mm, and how’s that?”

The fingers in Elliott’s hair tugged lightly to pull him up, Hound’s lust-filled eyes looking into his, their lips parted to take deep breaths, in order to hold back their sudden desire to pin him to the bed themself.

“By letting you fuck me how you see fit.”

Here’s a fact about Elliott Witt: he likes to be dominated. Not that he can’t do it. In fact, he often does it to his partners more than not. But, sometimes he wants to be bossed around, hear that commanding tone. And hearing them say that in that tone exactly made his brain short circuit. All he could do was nod, grabbing the condom, and sitting back to roll it on. Once he had it on, he thumbed through their folds again, other hand lifting their leg by the crook of their knee, giving him more room to slowly ease into them.

Hound knew he was big, but feeling him inside them only just solidified that notion. Their back arched, walls tensing around him. He slowed, stopping completely, allowing them time to relax and get used to feeling him. In the moment, he pressed kisses to their calf, waiting a minute to ask how they were feeling.

“You doing okay? Just let me know when I can go.”

They nodded, eyes closed as they began to speak. “You can go ahead. I think I am alright.”

He suddenly felt something akin to stage fright, as though messing this up may mess up everything for him. Inhaling deeply, he started to move his hips into them, shuddering at how they felt. Elliott felt like he was on a high, his thrusts easily becoming greedy to chase the feeling of them. As he felt he could move more, he gained speed and momentum, each push into them drawing the prettiest of whimpers from their mouth. He was already seeing stars. Hearing those sounds drove him crazy, and he was so desperate to be able to hear them for all of eternity.

Hound felt like they were floating, their mind filled with obscenities and words they usually wouldn’t dare say out loud. They almost never had these thoughts or desires, but Elliott had easily awoken something in them they never knew existed. They wanted more, they wanted to hear his whines and grunts more. It floored them that they were the reason his face was twisting with pleasure, the reason he was muttering curse words under his breath. Words that fell past his plush lips, lips that they decided they’d gladly kiss for eternity.

Both had their orgasms building up swiftly, however, Elliott was determined to push through and help them along first. He needed something else to finish. To keep his mind partly occupied, he leaned down, mouth once again attacking at their neck. The feeling sent chills through Hound’s body, only serving to easily further them along.

Their body tensed again, and their back arched up into his. The yell of pleasure they made went straight to Elliott’s ego, happy that he was able to make them cum twice in one night. While they were distracted with their own orgasm, Elliott took their hand, intertwining their fingers. His thrusts became inconsistent, stuttering for a moment before finally stilling, releasing into the condom he had on.

He wanted them distracted because, again, most of his lovers thought his want of intimacy was strange. He figured he could get away with it while they were at their peak, maybe avoid questions. However, the last thing he expected was to feel soft lips pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“That was wonderful, Elliott,” they said, once again out of breath. The red tinge on their face dusted their cheeks so beautifully, and Elliott could have practically had hearts in his eyes at that moment. He smiled, gently moving to push up off of them.

“You were amazing, Bríet.”

Before fully pushing himself off the bed, he pressed a kiss to their lips, which he was happy to find that they gladly returned. With another dorky grin across his lips, he moved to the bathroom to clean himself off.

“If you want to, uh… stay the night, you’re more than welcome to. Maybe we can talk and get to know each other a bit more.”

Hound was  _ absolutely _ about to agree, before a sudden rational thought came to their mind. Their eyes widened, panic hitting them. They played off their anxiety with an incredulous laugh, sitting up and running a hand through their hair.

“Don’t you have a game tomorrow? I don’t want to be the reason the great Mirage slacks off in the Apex Games.”

A sudden frown hit his lips, one of confusion. He usually didn’t keep track of that, usually remembered at the last minute when his alarm woke him up in the middle of a good dream. He made his way over to a list that was magnetized to the fridge, sighing as he read it.

“Yeah, I apparently do.” He was trying his damndest to think of a way to get them to stay, but none of them felt smart. Renee would kill him if he was late again anyway. He turned to them, offering a smile that was almost sad. “Will I see you again?”

Hound laughed, moving now to get dressed again. “I most definitely wouldn’t be opposed,  _ elskan. _ So, I suppose the answer to your question from earlier would be a yes.”

Elliott furrowed his eyebrows, his mind still too distracted by what all had just happened. After a minute, he made an expression of realization, and moved to find a piece of paper, quickly writing down his number for them.

“Here. Maybe this would be easier?” Then the realization that giving them his number and not getting theirs first might mean they’d never text him. His stomach sank, but he figured it might be too late to fix that.

Finishing dressing now by sliding on their jacket, they took the small paper, inspecting it, and sliding it into their pocket. In a small moment of boldness, they leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek, a wide smile appearing on their lips.

“I’ll text you the moment I get home,” they said. But, their mouth continued to run before they could stop it. “Perhaps if you do well tomorrow I will give you a reward.”

This easily piqued Elliott’s interest, a flirty look forming on his face as he watched them head to the door. “A reward? What kind of reward?”

Hound grabbed their book off the nearby table, pocketing it into their jacket. “I suppose that all depends on how well you perform, now does it?”

They opened the door, moving to slide past it, but not before they turned to speak to him again.

“Good night, Elliott.”

His eyes were glued to them, hand raising to wave at them as they closed the door.

“Good night, beautiful.”

The door closed with a click, and he made his way back over to the bed, landing on his back with a plop and a loud, dreamy sigh. He knew he was head over heels now, and he wasn’t even opposed. He just hoped it would finally work out in his favor. With a shift in position, he got comfortable in bed, bundling up the comforter to cuddle with, taking in the scent of the stranger. Tomorrow would be a good day, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sæti - sweetie
> 
> elskan - darling
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this fic as you see it. However, it is based off of a roleplay I have with SwiftSwagger, so they are listed as a co-writer. I really suggest you read their works, too!


	3. dropship gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott's love life becomes the talk of the dropship.

Hound had never been one to think about… certain things. They hadn’t thought it necessary to think about infatuations or affection in at least a decade, since their failed relationship. In their later teenage years, they got close with a man in their village. However, more often than not for Hound, sweet things come to an end. They left their village in the middle of the night, finding their way to the city. Months were spent on the streets, learning, finding odd jobs here and there. That was, until they were given the chance to join the games. The games offered shelter, stability, a chance to learn new skills and traditions. They liked to think themself well rounded, no matter how closed off they were.

But, that opportunity led them to where they were now. Their mind had been plagued with thoughts of Elliott all night. They did text him. It’s not like he had their number, anyway. Any work-related groups were done through a corporate application, to give the legends a sense of separation between work and their private life. That made them grateful. But, now their work and private lives were threatening to intertwine. And while Hound knew how bad of an idea that was, Elliott had already been intoxicating. Hound felt themself already becoming addicted, and already going through a withdrawal.

On the dropship, though, it was hard to stay calm. Of course, their mask provided them a sense of privacy and the ability to hide. To hide their emotions, and feelings, and reactions. They had also gotten especially good at hiding those things in their voice, even having modified their respirator to vocode their voice. They only hoped that Elliott would fall for it.

The sound of a nearby voice soon snapped Hound out of their thoughts. They didn’t shift much, but their eyes managed to land on the voice’s owner, a feeling of anxiety welling up as they noted who the voice was aimed at.

“Elliott, you _cannot_ be serious. One night, _one night,_ and you’re already like this.”

Renee Blasey was a woman who knew what she wanted. She didn’t often hide her opinions of others, and almost anyone on that dropship knew she wouldn’t sugarcoat anything for Elliott. However, her scolding didn’t seem to be getting through to him, for he was leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, lounging with the dreamiest smile on his lips.

Elliott was most certainly on a high from the night before. His thoughts kept going back to their warm smile and how nice they smelled. Roses and a hint of a fire, as if they often spent time by their fireplace. He wondered if they sat by the fire reading a lot...

“I told you this is different,” he replied calmly, his eyes finally opening from his daydream to look up at the black-haired woman. “They were _different._ It’s gonna be different this time. I can tell!”

“Oh _yeah,_ they were different alright. Certainly the loudest one you’ve brought up there, Witt. A real night of _passion,_ huh?” Ramya had her signature, shit-eating grin on her face, arms crossed over her chest. This comment made Hound’s face flare up with heat, the immediate grateful thought about their mask hitting their mind.

Elliott sputtered, but he was unable to respond before Renee smacked his arm.

“You already fucked them? Oh my _god,_ Elliott, you really have no self-control, do you? You’re gonna end up hurting yourself again, and you’re gonna come crying to us--”

“What’s all’a this about Witt getting laid?” Ajay had interjected into the conversation, turning her upper body to face the small group who was behind the couch. Her arm draped over the back of the sofa, eyebrow raised curiously at Elliott mainly. “Ya finally end your streak? I’m proud of ya.”

Elliott gestured to the conversation’s new participant grandly, a thankful expression coming to his face. “See, at least _someone_ is happy for me. Thank you, Ajay. These two are _so_ mean to me.”

“You kinda deserve it, keeping me up all night with that howling. You’re on my list today, by the way, so watch your ass out there.” Not sparing Elliott a beat, Ramya smacked the arm that was _previously_ left unscathed by Renee. He grimaced, now rubbing that arm instead. Thankfully, he was offered a distraction, eyes landing on Ajay after having watched Renee walk away to sit on the couch next to her. She knew he was a lost cause, at least until he got hurt again.

Ajay had a kind smile on her lips, seemingly interested in the situation at hand. “So, what’s their name? They a fan of you? I can’t imagine ya picked up some random off the street.”

Elliott was unsure if he was supposed to be offended by the last statement or not, but he brushed it off. He was just excited to be able to rave about the pretty stranger, who he had thought about all night and morning. The one whose voice and pretty sounds replayed in his head over and over.

However, Hound winced a bit before Elliott could answer. They couldn’t stop him, without seeming suspicious, but they hadn’t thought about the fact that he may just… _announce_ their name to the rest of the legends. They knew it overall didn’t matter, they didn’t know it was them, but it was already an emotional journey hearing him say it. Now they had to risk hearing the rest of them utter it without a thought.

“Bríet, it was Bríet.” He had sighed out their name so happily, as if it were his favorite word. But, the beautiful moment had been aborted by Elliott turning to Bloodhound. “A-Actually, they were a fan of you, Houndie! Said they look up to you. Had a neat tattoo and everything.”

Elliott was always nervous to start a conversation with the hunter. Most of the time, they were pleasant company, but they were quiet, kept to themself. He was always left wondering what their reactions were to his jokes, or to him at all. He supposed they were indifferent to him, because at least he had heard their disdain towards Nox or Rev.

Hound’s body tensed, abruptly stopping the sharpening of their axe they had been so desperately trying to focus on. They knew how intimidating they were. It was more often than not a blessing, but right now, they didn’t want to scare Elliott. They simply had just not expected to be pulled into the conversation. The tattoo on their left arm burned, and in order to hide their nerves, they laughed lightly, the filtering of their mask making it sound more like a huff.

“Hm. Fraternizing with your own fans is one thing, but I wouldn’t have expected you to with others’.” Their head turned to look at them, their cheeks soon burning with embarrassment just _looking_ at him. The feeling almost made them stumble over their words, so they returned their focus to the weapon in their hand. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Well, if they’re decidin’ to stay, maybe they won’t stay a fan of Hound’s for very long,” Ajay laughed, unknowingly easing some of Bloodhound’s nerves.

“It’s not like I went out of my way, it just happened to come up. But, I mean, if I convert someone… well, I can’t say I’m sorry.” Elliott seemed proud of himself, a cheeky grin on his lips that showed just how happy he was about what had happened the night before. That made the blush on Hound's cheeks deepen.

“It makes no difference to me. I appreciate the admiration I receive, but I can live without it.”

Elliott seemed satisfied to leave the conversation with Bloodhound there, instead just turning back to Ajay excitedly. He could barely contain his glee, scooting his chair closer to the back of the couch, leaning in as if it was high school gossip at lunch.

“Man, they were something else, Ajay. Gorgeous, funny, and they _listened_ to me--” Elliott was about to ramble on and on, but was interrupted by a loud laugh from Ramya, something that Hound was extremely grateful for.

“I don’t think you gave them much of a choice. You were on them like a fresh piece of meat the moment they sat down. I was betting they’d be running out the door.”

Hound decided to speak up, feeling bad for how Elliott was being treated. Sure, they weren’t very excited that he was just… so easily telling everyone about them, but he didn’t deserve the bullying he was receiving just for being excited.

“I don’t know, Ramya. I have a feeling they would have left if they wanted to. After all, how successful has Elliott been with relationships in the past few months?”

“Extremely unsuccessful,” Renee piped up, scoffing a bit. “Tell me, Elliott, did you invite them upstairs? Because if you did, I’m worried they just pitied you.”

“Hey! Maybe they actually wanted it.” Ajay was quick to defend him, brows furrowed as they eyed Renee. She turned to look at Elliott, and asked, “Ya got their number, didn’t you? That goes to show something.”

Elliott jumped a bit, as though pulled out from a trance. He had zoned out because of the surprise of being defended by Bloodhound of all people. He felt his heart start beating faster, filling him with a bit more confidence, though he was ultimately unsure why.

“I… No, they actually invited _me_ upstairs, as a matter of fact. And, I gave them my number, and they texted when they got home, just as they said they would.”

Renee moved to turn around, mouth opening to make some smart-ass comment, when the game bell rang. The legends dispersed, Ramya huffing out a laugh as she walked away, and Ajay giving Elliott a friendly smile. She was happy for him, and that made Elliott feel loads better.

The screen displays quickly randomized the roster, setting up the teams for their trios game. Bloodhound had hoped to maybe make the game harder for Elliott. Maybe play a game of cat and mouse, with them just barely taking the kill leader title. However, that plan went into the garbage the moment they saw their team.

Themself, Ramya, and… Elliott. _Wonderful._

It was hard to keep themself from stealing the kills. It had become second nature to them to hunt, whether it be animals or fellow competitors. Like a predator with their prey. But, now, they forced themself to be passive, even so much to the point of getting blindsided at one point, and knocked off a building near the mirroring portals of the phase runner.

But, the other two came through to carry them where they had seemingly slacked. They had gotten six kills, Ramya with eight, and Elliott with eleven. He had become much more aggressive than ever, armed with double heavy guns, a Spitfire and his signature Wingman. While Elliott believed neither of his teammates knew his motivation, Hound certainly did. And they’d be lying if they said they weren’t extremely impressed and… feeling _other things_ in light of his new vigor.

After the usual end match pomp and circumstance, Bloodhound made it a point to take a moment to congratulate Elliott on his work. Artur stood perched on their shoulder, preening his feathers after his hard day of work. A spoiled brat, he was.

“You did well today, _fèlagi,_ ” they said, crossing their arms over their chest. “I hope to see more of that kind of _slátra._ ”

Elliott was currently a _mess._ He couldn’t remember the last time he had worked that hard in a game. Not that he never tried to win, or didn’t care, but he had such a strong need to today. He was completely intent on impressing Bríet, and his heart fluttered when he thought of them watching him from home. He also couldn’t believe he had actually _won._

Hound approaching him, though, was unexpected. They usually didn’t come up to him while they were almost alone, so there was a weird sense of pride in his chest that swelled. He felt honored to be directly complimented by them, as if it was an achievement he could brag about.

“Definitely expect to see more of that, Houndie. Think I found some good motivation for the next couple of games.” Elliott offered a wink, before doubling over again, his hands on his knees. “Damn, do my legs hurt. Okay, water time. Yep, nice, cold water… This is gonna _suck_ tomorrow.”

The mention of his new source of motivation made them heat up, once again grateful for the mask as a barrier. After all, it was their only saving grace before everything would come crumbling down.

“Do not have too much fun, _sonur Loka._ ”

Before they let their emotions show too much, they turned to walk away. The new nickname hit Elliott’s ears like the sound of a bell going off, as if earning a special name from the tracker was an honor. Elliott suddenly realized that with this and the compliment, maybe Bloodhound didn’t feel indifferent towards him so much, but that maybe they actually admired him.

“You can never have too much fun!”

Elliott grinned as they walked away, his eyes soon landing on something in the dirt. The smile grew wider somehow, and he plucked it up, carefully sticking it into his pocket. He knew it would be the perfect gift, and all he could think about was how his luck seemed to be turning around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fèlagi - comrade, teammate
> 
> sonur Loka - son of Loki (an allusion to him being a trickster)


	4. rewarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewards never felt so sweet, and they were certainly never this wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm so sorry this update took so long. school has been kicking my ass. but! it's a fairly long chapter, so hopefully that makes up for it!
> 
> consider following me on tumblr! my url is literally @miragehound

Getting dressed nicely was never Hound’s strong suit, at least not when they were unmasked. They never  _ went _ anywhere. Only times they would have to worry about such things were the corporate parties they were contractually obligated to go to, and they only needed to wear their mask for that. Thankfully, though, they had been mildly prepared for something like this. At least, they very well hoped.

If Bloodhound, the four-time Apex Games champion, had their way, they’d be in sweatpants right now. But, they knew better. They had promised Elliott a reward, and a reward he shall receive.

Dressed in their usual color palette, Hound wore a black long sleeve v-neck, a dark grey pencil skirt that hugged curves they hadn’t realized they had, and black tights. All finished off with a pair of boots and their messy hair down, somewhat tamed, at least what they could manage. Walking into the bar, they immediately felt like an eyesore, even if no one was seemingly paying attention to them.

Paradise Lounge was bustling with people. They must have liked the Great Mirage’s performance, because this was the most packed Hound had ever seen it. They tried to spot him through the crowds to no avail, figuring he’d be busy with this sort of attention anyways, and just decided to sit at an empty table, eyes glued to a television showcasing the match’s highlights.

Elliott couldn’t care less about the customers, though. His mind was set on  _ them _ . He spent all afternoon getting ready; hair just right, beard trimmed, and holosuit in  _ pristine _ condition. He was damn sure they were worth the effort, because he  _ really _ wanted to keep them coming back for more. But, it was hard to know if or when they were coming. He could barely see past the crowds of patrons. Not even the decoys gave him enough reprieve. Now stuck behind the bar, he was listening to some twenty-something year old girl flirt with him and demand his attention, all while he tried to make drinks.

“Well, well, well, aren’t you looking quite the sight.”

The voice made Hound jump, attention turning to the source. They were prepared to see Elliott--which  _ technically _ they were--but the telltale sign of a faint, fuzzy blue outline told them it was just a decoy. The hologram had happened upon them before Elliott even got to, and it had a look as though it knew that would drive the original nuts. It continued to speak.

“If looks could kill, well, I would  _ certainly _ die happy right now.”

Hound’s shoulders seemed to relax, body turning to face the decoy, who was now moving to sit next to them. Eyeing its figure, they decided maybe some fun with the copy would be nice. Maybe it would catch Elliott’s attention, even.

“Are all of his decoys this loyal? Meaning, am I going to have to expect every single one of you to surround me tonight?” they teased.

“You seem like you would like all the attention. After all, same Elliott, just a different package.” The copy winked, gesturing to itself. Then its expression softened into something less cocky. “But, uh, in all seriousness, if the place wasn’t so packed, we’d  _ definitely _ all be over here, because…  _ wow. _ ”

“That would probably be very overwhelming with so many of you, if I’m being honest,” they laughed, tucking some hair behind their ear. The decoy was clearly much more forward than Elliott, and it would definitely take some getting used to. The compliment, though, made their cheeks flush. “I suppose that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Ah, well,  _ beholders, _ I guess.”

The decoy seemed to be sizing up the other, clearly taking advantage of the chance it had while Elliott was still occupied. “Beholders, indeed. You might stop his heart looking like that, I hope you know that.”

Hound was amused at how enamoured the hologram looked. A confident smirk hit their lips, leaning forward some, knowing full well how they looked in that v-neck. “Seeing as I promised a reward, I figured I needed to go all out. Wouldn’t you agree?”

The decoy made a noise like a hitched breath, despite not needing to breathe at all. It was very hard for it to not stare down at the other’s chest, which only amused Hound more. “I, um… I  _ definitely _ agree. You look amazing tonight.”

Meanwhile, a distressed man at the bar finally caught the pair conversing. Elliott was already  _ exhausted _ . He just wanted to find Bríet and spend the rest of the night with them, but  _ no _ , he was forced to entertain. If the man wasn’t as good of an actor as he is, he’d be whining like a child at this point.

But, his eyes having landed on the decoy and his new infatuation made him lose all attention on the patrons around him. Of course, his heart was racing at the sight of them, but he saw how the decoy was looking. And, even though he had no reason to be jealous--it was a hologram, after all--he still found himself biting his tongue and holding back the urge to just jump over the bar. He didn’t want to cause a scene, and he especially didn’t want to bring attention to Bríet.

He must have been zoning out hard as he stared at them, because a harsh voice broke through the fog, one that belonged to a woman who had been desperate to get Mirage’s attention.

“Are you going to make my drink?”

“Oh, uh, y-yeah, sorry.”

He returned to his rush, unknowing of the soft brown eyes that had landed on him. Hound saw him staring, only having caught the last end of it. They saw the faint flush of color on his face, knowing they must have chosen well on their clothing to earn a look like that from the man. An idea came to mind, and they turned back to the decoy, eyeing its body carefully.

“Tell me,  _ sæti, _ ” they murmured, the other’s eyes shooting up finally to look at them in their own. “Can you touch me?”

The decoy seemed to be getting the wrong idea immediately, shifting in its seat with a flirty grin. “Depends on what you mean. I mean, generally, yeah, I can touch you, but I’d be more than willing to in certain ways--”

Hound cut the hologram off, rolling their eyes with a soft laugh of amusement. “I do not wish for you to touch me that way. I would just like to know if you can touch me enough to get  _ his _ attention.”

Its eyebrows furrowed, then shot up as the realization hit it. “Ohhh. You want me to help make him jealous. Yeah, yeah, I can do that. What do you want me to--?”

“Kiss me.”

The decoy seemed surprised at the command, eyeing Hound as if it heard them wrong. “You sure?”

They nodded. “I am sure.”

“Alright. Well, prepare yourself, because I’ve been told it feels… different.”

The decoy leaned in, and almost immediately Hound could feel their blood rushing with adrenaline. They leaned in too, just enough to close the gap, instantly jumping some at the sensation. It was almost like soft electricity; fuzzy, warm. The kind that ran straight through their body, and straight to their core. Their hand gripped the edge of the table, and the decoy huffed out a small laugh. It knew the warning was never enough, and it clearly enjoyed the reaction.

Elliott wasn’t blind. He saw the kiss, and he saw the way the decoy was enjoying itself. He was itching to leave his post, to just kick out the whole bar and have time to himself and Bríet, but he knew he wouldn’t get away with that. So, instead, he just watched, his mind trying so hard to keep him from whining like a child as they watch their sibling get candy and they don’t. He wouldn’t deny he was a bit possessive, but he knew better. He just had to make a plan somehow, one to get him upstairs and under them.

In all honesty, Hound had no clue how desperate Elliott currently looked. They still had their plan to enact, but they knew looking at him would only let him catch on. They wanted him to chase. They wanted to feel like the prey for once.

They pulled away from the kiss, only centimeters away from the hologram’s lips. “Can you get me into his apartment?”

“Yeah, yeah, I can.” The decoy sounded breathless somehow, which just made Hound blush lightly. To be able to take the breath away from a breathless being sounded poetic, in a way.

“Lead the way then.”

The decoy took no time in grabbing their hand, that same sensation from the kiss before now pulsing through their arm. Elliott watched it drag Hound up the stairs, jaw dropped in shock at how bold it was. The decoys generally knew better; that he got first dibs. But, maybe they were getting just as impatient as he was.

Once in the room, the decoy let them go, moving to sit at a chair at the table. The flirtatious facade dropped, and it leaned its chin into the palm of its hand with a cheeky smile. Hound eyed it for a moment, pulling down their skirt just a bit before moving to the small kitchen in Elliott’s studio apartment.

“Does he have any alcohol up here?”

“Alcohol? Oh, yeah, probably.” It started to rummage through the fanmail that was still piled on the table from the day before, finally finding a bottle of whiskey. “This is his favorite. Fans send it all the time.”

Hound came back over, and grabbed the bottle from him, uttering a small thanks in response. They looked through his cupboards until they found two glasses, pouring the whiskey carefully.

The decoy watched them curiously, eyes scanning over their body, that smile never really fading. “You know he’s gonna get you back for teasing him, right?”

A smirk fell on Hound’s lips, picking up one of the glasses to take a sip. Slowly pulling the drink from their lips, they shrugged their shoulders. “Oh, don’t worry, that was the plan. Besides, I was getting needy.  _ Someone _ had to do something.”

The hologram raised an eyebrow. “As long as you know what you’re getting into. But… what  _ kind _ of needy are we talking exactly?”

Before the decoy could make any more advancements, the door almost practically slams open. Elliott snuck into the room, closing it behind him, a glare on his face as he looked at his copy.

“You’re making me zone out in front of the customers, come  _ on _ , man.”

“You were already distracted anyways,” it responded, shrugging its shoulders as it nodded to Hound, who stood there with a proud look on their face, taking another sip of the whiskey.

“I-I was not.” Elliott cleared his throat, turning to look at Bríet. He practically melted on the spot, his voice softer than it was just a moment before. “You...you really do look nice though. Were you waiting long? I had a hard time getting away from the customers.”

Hound’s fingers curled around the second glass, making their way over to Elliott, who suddenly looked starstruck. Eyes wide, watching them like he was sure this was all a dream.

“No, I did not wait long.” They held out the extra glass to him, which he gingerly took as he watched them take another sip. “I had some nice company, and they offered to help make you jealous. So, I cannot say that I am complaining.”

“That… does not surprise me at all.” Elliott looked over the other’s shoulder to shoot yet another glare at the decoy. “They all like to mess with me. And each other.”

Hound laughed softly in response, and Elliott could feel his heart start to race. In a moment of courage, he wrapped his free arm around their waist, leaning in to press a soft peck to their lips. Maybe it was a bit too bold, too affectionate. But, they returned the kiss, their own body heating up almost instantly at the action.

“I’m, um… really, really glad you showed up today. I was worried maybe you wouldn’t or something.”

Hound took the moment to pull away slightly, eyes scanning over him under furrowed brows. Their free hand reached up to fix his collar again, this time with a hope to reassure his obvious worry. 

“Elliott, I promised you a reward if you won,” they began, a soft smile settling on their lips. “Why would I not come?”

Every movement they made had Elliott’s heart fluttering. Every touch from their hand, every smile. He could hardly remember the last time he had felt like this. He offered a smile back, his eyes suddenly averting their gaze, his demeanor becoming sheepish.

“I just… people  _ don’t _ usually… you know? I’m… used to getting ghosted. A lot.” He let out a nervous laugh, one with an emotion that was so clearly pained, one that made Bloodhound’s heart break a little. “Ramya said my number was just gonna show up on the internet and I’d never see you again.”

Their expression immediately filled with concern. “Why would you of all people get…  _ ghosted _ ?” they asked, but shook their head, raising their hand to stop him from responding. This was supposed to be a good night for him. Emotional conversations were never fun.

“Nevermind that. I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.” They offered another kind smile, then tilted their head slightly in a questioning manner. “Are you able to stay up here? Or, do you have to go back down to the bar at some point?”

They were afraid he might have to. Maybe making him win the game wasn’t the smartest idea--.

“I’m staying right here with you. Only thing that could pull me away from you right now is a fire, and in that case, you’d be coming with me.” The arm that was looped around their waist pulled them in closer, and he grinned with that usual Mirage charm. “So, uh, how’d I do? Won the game like you wanted, stayed kill leader most of the match. Can’t do much better than that, huh?”

“You did wonderfully,  _ elskan, _ ” they chuckled. Hound then leaned in, though, their voice barely above a whisper. “However, before anything happens, I am not sure how much I want the decoys involved just yet.”

Elliott’s brows knitted for a moment in confusion, before shooting back up in a moment of realization. His attention turned to the decoy at the table behind Hound, whose eyes were lidded as it watched their little moment. But, its enjoyment was cut short with a disappointed pout as Elliott flicked his wrist, sending the decoy off to who knows where.

“Sorry about that, I… kinda forget they’re there most of the time. They didn’t bother you, right? I know how I am, so I know how they get sometimes.”

Hound shook their head, free hand now moving to stroke his beard. He seemed to lean into the small sign of affection, which only melted their heart a bit.

“No, they did not bother me. It was better than sitting there all alone.” They took a sip of the whiskey in their hand, before smiling again. “But, now, the main course is here. The best option I have in that desert filled with Mirages down there.”

Elliott’s face flushed in response at the flirtation, decidedly hiding the new color by taking a sip of his own drink. Their accent paired with sweet words really got to him. It was a shock he hadn’t pinned them to the wall yet.

He jumped a little, pulling away as he remembered something. “That reminds me, hold on.”

He walked around them, placing his drink down on the counter, and over to his nightstand. Hound watched him curiously, partly worried all of a sudden that he might pull out an object, one that might show he knows. That only got worse when they caught a glimpse of it as he hid it behind his back.

“I got you something. Well, I didn’t  _ get _ it. I just saw it there and thought it would be something you would like. I hope. And, I know technically you’re supposed to be rewarding me,  _ but… _ I think it’s only fair to give you a little something too since you were such good motivation for me.”

Hound’s heart is racing, a smile that feels horribly forced on their lips as they watch him in fear. He paused for a moment, finally producing the gift from behind him, a signature dorky grin on his lips. It was a nearly perfect black feather, but not just any black feather. Hound knew that feather. It was Artur’s.

“I know you love Houndie, and I am  _ well _ aware they aren’t one to sign stuff for fans, so… I figured something as one of a kind as this would be perfect.” He paused again, his expression becoming a bit anxious as Hound hesitated to respond. He even started to shift his weight a bit. “Do you… like it?”

Suddenly, they made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a laugh. The fear melted away as they realized what he was doing. They definitely felt awful that, well, it was their bird’s feather. But he didn’t know that. All he knew was that they allegedly loved Bloodhound, and he wanted to do something sweet for them.

“I love it, Elliott,” they replied, grinning back at him. They gingerly took the feather, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. I appreciate you thinking of me at all.”

The initial laugh had made him very nervous, but the kiss surely washed his worries away. He relaxed, and watched them move to the table by the door, where they left it alongside their phone and a small bag.

“I’m glad. I-I saw it on the ground, and figured it would be perfect for you.”

“It is more than perfect. You are very kind to think of me.” They slowly walked back over, eyes scanning over him. “You really are trying to get on my good side, aren’t you?”

“Am I doing a good job?” he asked, his confidence coming back in full swing. He pulled them back in with an arm around their waist. “I hope I am. I’m, uh, really trying to make a good  _ imp- imph- _ a good opinion of me.”

Hound placed their own glass on the table nearby, then slid their arms around his neck, leaning in so their lips were barely touching. They reveled in the sound of his breath hitching at how close they were.

“Elliott, I promise you that you do not need to do much else. You have already achieved more than that.”

“You sure? I kinda like how cute you get when I compliment you, though.” He wanted so desperately to lean in and steal a kiss, but held that urge back. He decided that teasing them back in revenge sounded good enough. “Which reminds me… You look  _ so _ beautiful right now. I almost jumped right over the bar and carried you up here myself.”

Their eyes flicked between his and his lips, body suddenly heating up. They bit their lip, tips of their fingers tracing circles on the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine.

“Why didn’t you? I am sure that that would have been more fun than your decoy getting me up here. Besides, I would kill to see your self control break.”

“I don’t know, kinda fun watching you squirm. Might be a decoy, but I know they flirt just as much as I would,” he smirked. “Were you that hot and bothered that you had to run up here? Was kinda expecting to see you on my bed up here.”

Hound snorted lightly. “I would not expose myself to your decoys so soon. I only just exposed myself to you yesterday,” they responded. They knew what he was doing. So, as a reply, they rolled their hips into his, smiling as the sharp inhale he took. “Aren’t I supposed to be giving you a reward?”

He let out the breath, the sound coming out more like a groan. “What’d you have in mind? Because… yeah, been looking forward to that all night.”

Their smile grew devious, pulling away to lead him to the couch, gently pushing him down onto it. He suddenly looked like he had first seen the stars, because he thought looking up at them like this was the best view he had ever seen. He also briefly thought about what they might do for a living, because they  _ definitely _ had some muscle on them. Which he was more certainly into.

“Close your eyes for a moment.”

He promptly followed the instruction, replying in a sing-song voice. “Eyes are  _ closed. _ ”

They took the moment to kick off their boots, rolling down their tights to throw them who knows where. They swung a leg over him, their thighs straddling his lap, their skirt rolling up dangerously to their hips. They also seemed to have gone without underwear, seeing as they would have only been removed anyways.

“You may open them now.”

As he opened his eyes, he barely got a chance to comment on anything before they pressed their lips to his in a feverish kiss, their hips rocking into his. He hummed in response, arms wrapping around their waist almost greedily, their hands cupping his face as if to keep him in place.

They moaned into his mouth, his quickly hardening bulge creating more and more friction against them. However, a small, needy whine left them soon after, their hands struggling to figure out how to even get him out of his holosuit.

They pulled away, pouting lightly. “I appreciate your genius at any other time than right now,” they stated, eyeing over the garment, not even sure where to start.

“Ah, easy-peasy, let me just..” he trailed off, his voice sounding dizzy from all the attention he was getting. He adjusted himself in the seat, undoing a couple straps and getting at a hidden zipper to undo the top jacket. A smug look came across his face as he relaxed back into the couch. “That’s all you wanted me to do, right? Or, did you want something else?”

_ Oh, that smug look was going to drive them insane. _ They breathed out, furrowing their eyebrows. They became all huffy, hands moving to grab the jacket and shove it off of him. “I want it off. I want you naked.”

“Alright, alright, give me a minute.” He laughed at their attempt to take the clothing off of him, finding it all to be rather amusing. He just couldn’t help it sometimes. He shrugged the jacket off his shoulders, tossing it to the side. He then reached down, undoing two more straps around his lower half and unzipping his pants in order to push them down some. His boxers were still up, though, but the lack of his trousers caused the bulge to just grow, since it now had more freedom.

“There you go, beautiful. All yours.”

An excited smile came to them again, and they leaned forward again, kissing him more passionately than before. Their hips began to roll again, savoring in the feeling of the closer contact. After a moment, they moved to pull off their own shirt, leaving them now in a bra that they were definitely uncomfortable in. All in due time. Their head tilted, nuzzling at his neck to kiss at his skin, gently biting at him.

“ _ Fallegi kappinn minn. _ ” Their lips traveled up to his ear, voice low and soft. “You performed so well today. I would love to see that type of game again.”

All the affection and attention was almost overwhelming for Elliott. He was breathless. Each kiss and bite pulled the sweetest sounds from him, his head falling back to allow them whatever access they needed. But, the comment they made had his brows furrow. The comment sounded familiar, but he quickly brushed it aside. He figured it was just the accent. He worked with Bloodhound that day, after all.

“I-I can definitely make that happen for you. If this is what I should be expecting after I win a match, I’ll be trying a lot harder.”

They quickly and easily branded him with a small hickey, pulling away to thumb over it lightly as they admired their work. They pressed a few soft kisses to his lips, then slowly moved down his chest, before finally sliding off his lap and onto the floor in front of him.

“I am honored to be the great Mirage’s motivation,” they teased, a hand softly palming over his bulge, eliciting a loud groan from him. Without much thought afterwards, they yanked down the waistband of his boxers, allowing his cock to fully spring out. They took hold of him carefully, their hand slowly pumping him up and down. “Please do not hesitate to tell me if I do something you do not like. I have not done this in quite some time.”

He was in heaven. Would it be weird to say they looked good like that? On their knees in front of him? Yeah, he decided he’d keep that to himself. He was so focused on watching how they were stroking him that he almost missed what they said.

“H-Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah. I’ll tell you.”

Hound laughed at his reaction, their thumb applying a gentle amount of pressure to the underside of his shaft. He already looked so flustered. It made them even more aroused to know they had this power over him. They continued to stroke him for a short while longer, before leaning down to slowly and agonizingly twirl their tongue around the tip of his length, their eyes glued to his face for any change in expression.

This was different for him. Not that he wasn’t used to being on the receiving end, but it was unusual for him certainly. Elliott honestly just liked giving more than receiving, but right now he was thinking of changing his mind just watching how they were stroking him.

Elliott let his fingers sink into the couch, a moan leaving him at the warm contact of their tongue. His cock twitched, which Hound took as a sign they were doing just fine. They continued their motion for a moment more, finally deciding to see how much of him they could handle. To their own surprise, they could almost take him in full. Their eyes were blown with lust, their mouth started to pump up and down. They were very determined to try and get more beautiful sounds out of him.

“Shit, Bríet…” he groaned out as he felt their mouth around him. Without thinking, he reached out to grab a handful of their hair, before letting go just a couple seconds later. “S-Sorry. I shouldn’t grab without asking. Just- what you’re doing is great.”

They pulled off of him, laughing a bit. “You can grab my hair if you want to, Elliott,” they said. They resumed on his length with small pumps on the tip with their mouth, before sliding him back in completely. Hound hadn’t expected the praise to get to them so easily, but every moan and compliment he gave them went straight to their core, making them feel more and more aroused.

“Okay…” he muttered, letting his eyes close. He reached down to sink his fingers into their hair, the grip light, as he was afraid to hurt them in any capacity. His cock twitches again in their mouth, a small amount of precum oozing from the slit.

“God, you’re so wonderful,” he murmured out, his voice so soft that it was clear he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. He was muttering words now, words that Hound could not hear, but based on the pure bliss on his face, they had enough context to very well assume. They moved faster, hollowing out their cheeks and massaging circles into the base of his cock. Elliott finally allowed himself to watch them again, the sight alone pushing him further to the edge. He felt oddly honored to have their pretty mouth on him.

It certainly wasn’t long until the pressure that was building finally snapped. The hand in their hair let go suddenly, scrambling for their shoulder, moving quickly downward to quietly indicate that he wanted their hand. They got the hint easily, free hand taking his. Almost instantly, he squeezed their hand, hips lifting a bit as he came into their mouth, a groan leaving him. They were very unprepared for it, but they managed to keep it together, rather than making a mess and a fool of themself.

Hound pulled off of him, swallowing everything with a small struggle. They smiled at him, watching as he sat there with his eyes closed, chest heaving softly. They were very proud of themself.

“Was that a good reward?”

They settled onto the couch next to him, skirt around their hips, chest unfortunately still covered. They leaned in towards him, hand softly laying on his chest. He slowly brought his hand up to hold around theirs, laughing a bit in response.

“Are you sure you’re not one of those succubus things sucking my soul out? Because it sure feels like you are.” He took a deep breath, chuckling again. “Christ, Bríet… yeah, it was good.”

The proud smile only grew, leaning in more to press gentle kisses to his cheek and jawline. They intertwined their fingers with his, absolutely enamoured with the soft contact. “I am not a succubus, I am merely just someone who wants to make you feel good.”

A few moments passed, as Hound let him regain composure. “I figured another part of your reward could be letting you choose where you fuck me. Something new, maybe the counter, table, shower… All up to you.”

The options seemed to invigorate Elliott. The affection had already been serving to get him going again, but imagining them in all these different scenarios made his breath hitch, a small whine escaping him. He knew he had to make a choice, though, and stammered a bit as he spoke.

“I-I, uh… the counter sounds nice? You’d look good anywhere.”

They didn’t respond verbally, instead opting to press their lips to his for a moment, kissing him long enough to make him breathless. They stood up, and he watched them silently as they removed the last two articles of clothing they had, dropping them wherever. Hound hopped onto the counter, knees spread, leaning back onto their palms, amused by the look of pure shock and lust on his face.

“Then come get it.”

Elliott clumsily stood, scrambling to push his pants down and off him completely. He almost tripped on the way, which elicited a quick and unnoticable giggle from Hound. They didn’t want to make him feel insecure, but it was just too charming to see how excitable he was.

He finally made it to them, pressing his hips to theirs, his length against their core. Elliott’s hands softly rested on their hips, thumbs massaging them, his lips hitting theirs in a soft but needy gesture. It was Hound’s turn to be breathless this time, finding themself chasing after him as he suddenly pulled away.

“Wait here, I need to go get a--”

Hound grabbed his arm, stopping him from turning away. He turned back, confused for a second, noting the new blush on their cheeks as they tried to find their words.

“You do not need to worry about protection.” Hound took a deep breath, eyes trained on something off to the side. “I am on…  _ the pill _ for medical reasons, so we will be safe.”

Elliott’s brows raised, eyeing them for a second. “Are you sure? If you’re worried, I can still--”

“No, no, I am not worried. It is just not something I speak of often.”

Elliott nodded, and smiled comfortingly as he came back up to them. His hands came to their hips again, and he nuzzled into their neck, kissing at their skin. Their arms reached up, wrapping around his neck as they tilted their head to allow him more access.

After a while, he rested his forehead against their shoulder, watching downwards as he eased into them. They both made noises in sync; Elliott groaning and Hound gasping. Elliott felt euphoric at feeling them around him, without a barrier between them. All of their warmth and slickness. Hound was just getting used to how he felt, arms wrapping tighter around him, legs wrapping around his waist.

He slowly started to thrust, lifting his head to lean his forehead against theirs. Soft moans began to already rush from Hound’s mouth, desperately leaning in to brush their lips against his. He got the hint, closing the gap between them, earning a whine from them in response to his passion. The noises made him move faster, chasing after those beautiful sounds, wanting to hear more. The quicker his hips moved into them, the louder and more whimpery they got. Their nails dug into his back, causing Elliott to whine out himself.

A moment passed, and Hound couldn’t keep themself up anymore. They laid back on the counter, the cool granite sending a surprisingly pleasant sensation through them as it touched their heated skin. They were not quiet in the slightest, knowing how much he seemed to enjoy hearing them. But, in an effort to drive him more mad, they ran their hands down their body, one kneading at a breast and the other rubbing circles into their clit.

If Elliott wasn’t careful, he was sure he would be drooling at the sight of them. He regained a bit of composure, leaning down to lay over them, his head resting on their chest. He was breathing heavily, grunting and moaning, hips moving at a pace that showed how much he wanted to make them feel good.

Their body quickly started to tense, the feeling of him incessantly fucking into them causing their back to arch up into him. Hound knew they were close, and decided that this time they would initiate what he always did. They reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers, and started to yell out, their thighs squeezing around his waist.

Elliott swore his heart about burst out of his chest with how much it swelled. He lifted his head to watch them, eyes filled with an amount of adoration that he thought might be inappropriate. His hips started to stutter as he felt his climax reach up to him again, and he pushed into them one last time, releasing into them with a moan he wasn’t sure he had ever moaned before.

He rested there for a second, exhausted, and more than content to just stay there with them. That was, until, Hound suddenly pushed him off of them, running to the bag they had left by the door.

Elliott felt his heart drop into his chest. Watching them run towards their things, he expected the worst. He figured he had done something wrong, and now he had to watch yet another paramour walk out on him. He felt his eyes tear up, mouth agape as he tried to even form words.

_ ‘Of course they’re leaving. When don’t they? You always fuck it up, Elliott, everytime--’ _

His thoughts were cut off when he finally realized they were sitting on the floor of the entrance way, and he heard the unmistakable sound of an inhaler. Relief seemed to overwhelm, even though it wasn’t  _ really _ a relieving thing that they were having an  _ asthma attack. _

Elliott broke away from his internal ramblings, making his way over to them quickly. He sat down next to them, a hand gently pushing hair out of their face, a concerned expression on his own. They rested their inhaler in their lap, their eyes closed as they took deep breaths to stabilize themself again.

“Hey, are you alright? Do you need anything?”

They stayed quiet for a few seconds, before finally opening their eyes to look at him. They smiled with such a soft and thankful smile that made Elliott’s heart flutter.

“I am alright, thank you,” they said, their voice still mildly breathy. They cleared their throat before speaking again. “Can I have some water?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, of course!” Elliott moved with a speed he didn’t think was possible for him after sex, and quickly got them a glass of water before coming back over to them. He offered the glass to them before sitting down, allowing them a moment to take the drink, his hand moving to rub their back gently.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” he smiled. He then shifted lightly. “Is that something that happens often after sex? Like, should I be worried about giving you an asthma attack?”

Hound laughed, shaking their head. “Not that I am aware of, no. I just… I must have overworked myself at work today.”

Hound was well aware they just shoved themself into a corner, because they knew he would now ask what they did for a living. But, they were prepared for that question.

“What’s your work? Must be super physical if it affected you like that.”

“I am a… personal trainer. Freelance,” they replied. “I know, I know. A personal trainer with asthma, quite counterintuitive. I do not often have issues, though.” That was a flat out lie, but that was for a later time.

“Ah, that makes sense. Figured you worked in something like that,” he chuckled. Elliott then got an idea, a bright smile hitting his lips. “Hey, if you’re interested, maybe I can refer you to some of the other legends. I know they’d pay well, too.”

Now  _ that _ was a hiccup Hound had not anticipated. They gulped, taking another drink of their water as they thought of a way to respond. Sure, Elliott meant well, but for obvious reasons, they couldn’t accept an offer like that. That would just make things much more complicated than necessary. Hound offered a kind smile, holding up a hand to calmly decline.

“I have too many clients currently. But, I will keep you updated if I gain any open slots.” That should work, right?

“Alright, sounds like a plan.”

They leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek, pulling away again to yawn. Their exhaustion was quickly hitting them, and they found themself leaning into him, their head resting on his shoulder. Elliott watched them for a moment, admiring their scars and freckles that dusted their skin.

“Do you want to stay the night tonight? It’s getting late.”

Hound didn’t respond for a moment, thinking over the offer. Would there be any serious consequences for this? They couldn’t really think of any, save for maybe a nightmare. But those were not very common for them, despite how bad they were.

They simply nodded, realizing now how tired they really were. Elliott just chuckled, lips pressing a kiss to the top of their head. He started to move, standing up so he could almost effortlessly lift them up.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up then. I have a shirt you can borrow, I think.”

At that moment, Hound decided that maybe indulging in some domesticity wouldn’t be so bad. It was freeing, and it felt nice to be treated normally by someone. And with how soft Elliott was to them, they decided they couldn’t have chosen any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wrote this fic as you see it. However, it is based off of a roleplay I have with SwiftSwagger, so they are listed as a co-writer. I really suggest you read their works, too!


End file.
